Please let me love you Naruto
by spazzgirl
Summary: what started out as a peaceful dinner became something moreNarux?


**Please let me love you Naruto**

**Spazz: hi guys**

**Naruto: hey don't forget about me**

**Spazz: oh sorry**

**Naruto: so how you doing**

**Spazz: fine u**

**Naruto: fine thanks for asking**

**Spazz: no problem**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Naruto or any related characters if I did I would be swimming in a shit load of cash**

Both kissed passionately. The blond haired shinobi took off the last of the goddess he loved so much. Pale silky skin, that was smooth as a baby. She was invited over his house for dinner he told her that he loved her so much.

Flashback 

"_Thank you for dinner Naruto."_

_She was about to open the door, but he stopped her._

"_Please stay," said Naruto._

"_Why?"_

"_I love you so much."_

"_You do?"_

_Naruto nodded his head._

"_Do you love me?"_

_She took his hand, brought him to his bedroom. She took off his clothes and Naruto took off hers._

_End flashback_

"You know you look so beautiful you Know?"

"No need for flattery Naruto."

"I couldn't help it," apologized Naruto.

"It's fine," she said.

Naruto, caressed her naked body, first he gave attention to the perfect mounds of flesh begging for care. He took one in his mouth and played with the neglected.

"Naruto (moan) please go (moan) on," asked his goddess.

Naruto sucked the other one and did the same thing. He went further, tasting her silky skin savoring the taste. Naruto separated her thighs, revealing a wet womanhood.

"Please," she begged in a husky voice.

Naruto lowered his face to the womanhood begging for his attention. Inside, was his tongue licking everything it could reach. Both knew she needed more attention. She helped him out by arching her back, letting his tongue explore more. She was on verge of her climax, but she didn't care.

"Naruto (moan) I'm coming."

He held her hips, Naruto, still kept licking. After several minutes she came, letting him taste her juices. He came face to face to her, letting her know he was done. She looked at him; he looked at her with passion in his eyes. She grabbed him member and brought it in front of her entrance.

"It's ok Naruto I'll handle the pain."

Naruto just smiled at her, she smiled back. Naruto fitted perfectly inside, like two lost souls looking for someone to care for them, touch them, and most importantly love them. When he felt her barrier.

"You want me to stop," asked a caring Naruto.

"No, I want you to go on."

Naruto broke her barrier, she responded with a shout of pain. All he could was just stay still. She noticed.

"Naruto it's ok," she said with comforting words.

Naruto began with long and slow pumps. When he heard her moan, his pumps became faster and shorter. She sat up and pulled him into a hug. Naruto, hugged her back, still thrusting in her, she began bucking back. Both lovers met at each thrust. He knew she was close.

"Naruto (moan) I'm going to (moan) cum!"

She came, while he could only last for a couple of seconds.

"I'm coming too," shouted Naruto.

Naruto flipped them over and planted his seeds inside of her soil. Both looked at each other.

"You know I always thought that Sasuke was going to be my first."

"Yeah," said Naruto.

"But you know what they say, good things come to those who wait," she said.

Both stared at each other.

"I love you," he whispered.

Naruto fell a sleep. She looked at him brushed her thumb across his jaw. Rested her head at the crook of his neck, and whispered the words he always wanted to hear, especially from her.

"I love you too Naruto-kun," she whispered with so much love and care that he needed.

She fell a sleep too. Naruto smiled in his sleep after hearing those words, he dreamed of their future together, because no matter what obstacle was in their way, they would go through it together until the end, and both slept peacefully in a blissful dream.

End 

**Spazz: I think I'm stating to get better writing lemons and if u don't know who Naruto had sex with the sentence "I thought SASUKE would be my first," that was a clue**

**Don't forget**

**R&R**


End file.
